legoninjagoencyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Zane
Background [http://lego.wikia.com/index.php?title=butZane&action=edit&section=3 Edit][http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/c/cb/9446-4.jpg ] In the [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Ninjago:_The_Movie LEGO Ninjago: The Movie], Zane was shown to be discovered by [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Sensei_Wu Sensei Wu] while he was "testing himself". He was then brought to [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/2504_Spinjitzu_Dojo Wu's monastery] to train in the ways of Spinjitzu. He trained alongside fellow students [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Jay Jay] and [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Cole Cole]. The three later attacked another that they found in the monastary. After a fight started between the four, Wu appeared to break it up and introduced the newcomer as his fourth student, [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Kai Kai]. Wu then announced to the four ninjas that the search for [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Ninjago#The_Four_Golden_Weapons the Four Golden Weapons] was to begin. At the buts of Despair, location of the Scythe of Quakes, after the scythe was recovered by the ninjas, they were attacked by an army of [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Skullkin Skullkins] led by [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Samukai Samukai], the king of the underworld. Jay noticed the enemies to be just like the training course at the monastary, and after going through the motions Wu taught him, he summoned a tornado of energy corresponding with his element. In other words: he performed spinjitzu. Zane and the others followed. Samukai and his legion retreated, as a [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/2509_Earth_Dragon_Defense dragon protecting the Scythe] appeared behind the ninja. In desperation, Kai used the scythe, despite Wu's instruction not to use the weapon's power, as no mortal could handle it. A rift appeared in the cave ceiling, and the ninja manage to escape. As the ninja headed to the shurikens of ice, Wu teaches them the most powerful move in spinjitzu: the Tornado of Creation. The boat arrived, crashing into the island, and the ninjas entered the frozen plains. The three yet again escaped [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/2260_Ice_Dragon_Attack another dragon], as Zane was frozen upon contact with the weapons, and the others used him as a snowboard, with the weapons being in their possession. Next, At the Floating Ruins, they climbed a giant chain to the nunchucks of lightning, jumping down to escape the [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/2521_Lightning_Dragon_Battle lightning dragon]. The four use special inventions made by Jay, backpacks that spawn wings. The ninjas are at such a high altitude that they are able to fly to all the way to the Forest of Tranquility, the location of the Sword of Fire. The group then go to sleep in the forest. Kai leaves while the others are asleep as he is under the impression that his kidnapped sister, [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Nya Nya] is in the forest. Wu later leaves to follow Kai, while Zane, Jay, and Cole are still in slumber. Samukai and the army of Skullkins then arrived, stole three of the golden weapons, and tied the remaining members of the group to a tree. Jay grabbed [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/General_Nuckal General Nuckal]'s sword and cuts the rope while the skullkins were not looking. The three ninjas then try to chased the Skullkins in their vehicles, but they escaped to the Underworld. The ninjas then went to the [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/2507_Fire_Temple Fire Temple] where Zane sensed the location of the Sword of Fire. Kai and Nya then appear with the fire dragon. Zane then learned of the sacrifice that Wu made to save Kai and Nya. The ninjas then retrieve their elemental dragons and traveled to the underworld. While in the underworld, Zane battled the skullkins (once again) and giant spiders. He then witnessed Samukai defeat Sensei Wu in battle and take the sword of fire from him. Samukai was then seemingly destroyed, but the combined power of the weapons allowed Lord Garmadon, Wu's evil brother, to escape from the underworld. Zane then travelled to Kai and Nya's village where he and the other ninjas were welcomed as heroes. In the '''Spinjitzu Smash''' online game, Zane appeared in only his respective campaign. In Zane's campaign, he and Jay embarked on a quest to retrieve the Shurikens of Ice. Also, in the game '''Smash Creations''', Zane says that he fights for bacon before charging with his fellow ninja to save Nya, implying that he may have a small sense of humor. me and Zane had anal pussy pushing even sexy sex then we had a child his pussy tasted good I am glad I pregnated him Description [http://lego.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zane&action=edit&section=4 Edit] Zane appears in five physical variations; as a normal ninja, as a [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/DX_Ninja DX Ninja], and as a [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Microfigure Microfigure], a ZX ninja, and a kendo ninja. As a normal ninja, Zane has the classic ninja wrap first used in the [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Ninja Ninja] theme from [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/1998 1998], in white. Zane's face print (,which would normally be covered by the ninja wrap with the exception of his eyes,) is made up of two black eyes with white pupils, a straight line for a mouth, a line below showing a chin, and two eyebrows pointing downwards. His torso, is a white ninja robe with black hands and no back-printing. The printing that is on the front, reveals light grey clothing under his robes. Also on the torso, is a little golden emblem, which is most likely a symbol of Ice in Ninjago, that also appears on [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/2113_Zane Zane's spinner]. Zane's legs in this variation are white with light grey knot pattern printed on the hips and legs. [http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/a/a1/Zanefish.png]Zane in the MovieAs a '''DX ninja''', Zane uses the same face and headgear as his first variation, but utilizes a special torso and legs combination. Zane's DX torso features printing on both the front and back; on the front, a golden depiction of the Ice Dragon. On the back, the name ''Zane'' and the ice symbol are printed on in gold. On the legs, a different knot tied to his left is printed. Also on the legs, is a continuation of the Ice Dragon design, here the tail is printed. Zane as a '''[http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Microfigure microfigure]''' is a basically Zane as a normal ninja in a smaller scale. In [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Ninjago:_Masters_of_Spinjitzu Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu], Zane appeared as both a normal ninja and a DX ninja, however his facial expressions were changed to make him seem more friendly. He was also given the same hair as [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Agent_Swipe Agent Swipe] (, from the [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Agents Agents] theme,) when he removed his wrap. Also in the movie, before he became a ninja, he was shown with the same face and hair piece as well as simple black and white clothing. In [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/2012 2012], he will have a printed cloth, shoulder armor,and new printing for the torso and legs. As a '''Kendo Ninja''', he has a new mask with a grill slightly showing his face. He also has the [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Samurai_Warrior Samurai Warrior's] armour. Gallery of Variants [http://lego.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zane&action=edit&section=5 Edit]=